1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to multimedia content recording and particularly relates to ongoing multimedia content recording.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, multimedia recording is popular and has various applications. For example, there are many types of DVR (Digital Video Recorder) for recording broadcasting programs like television video streams. There are also various DV (Digital Video) or DVCAM (Digital Video Camera) for recording users' daily life into video clips. In addition to video recording, audio recording has even longer history and various low cost products. All these applications have one common feature that are used for recording ongoing multimedia information, i.e. the information to be recorded keeps appearing and then disappearing.
Recording ongoing multimedia information, therefore, usually needs users to decide when to start and when to stop recording. That is, recording apparatuses need instructions, either instantly operation or previous configured settings. But, unless the ongoing multimedia information is already known by users, it is not easy to always correctly record desired video or audio clips completely.
Taking DVCAM as an example, such handheld cameras are used for recording unforgettable or important moments of life. But, it is often that many great scenes are already missed when people want to press the button of “start recording” because these great scenes are gone forever.
To keep such recording apparatuses always recording is one option but it may waste or need much more resources, e.g. power or memory space.